


Forming ships and sinking ships

by chaoslaura



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reggie can be seen, sleep over, sobbing over a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoslaura/pseuds/chaoslaura
Summary: Reggie and Julie have one of their sleepovers including talking about a special someone, hair braiding and crying over movies.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Forming ships and sinking ships

**Author's Note:**

> And it's me again. I should really stop starting new fics but someone on tumblr wished for more fluff in this fandom and even though it's not my strong suite I tried my hand with it and came up with that one.
> 
> For clarification: Ray and Carlos can see the boys
> 
> I also have an idea for a Carlos & Reggie story I definitely want to write somehwere in the future.

Both of them were laying on Julies bed with her soft blanket covering them to make it even more cozy, fairy lights over the window casting a light red and orange into the room. The house was uncommonly silent except for the laptop sitting on top of Julie, facing them both.

Ray and Carlos were gone off to a baseball match, Carlos been talking about it for days now and Julie was glad the event was finally happening just so she wouldn't have to listen to anything baseball related anymore. Her brother was the same as Reggie in that way, when focused on one thing they could ramble on for hours or days on end without getting tired.

It was lovely that her brother had found a passion like she had, but at the same time she didn't knew how her dad endured the constant baseball talk. Hopefully she didn't sound the same when rambling about the band and what new songs they were working on and how great Luke was with helping her write and...yeah she shouldn't talk so much about Luke. Not to raise suspicion from her dad. 

Now that he knew that the boys weren't actually from Sweden or Norway or whatever country could be found up north but rather living in their garage slash studio and have been around his daughter for a while, she should be more cautious about what slipped in their conversations.

Just yesterday Reggie had made fun of her for wearing one of Lukes shirts, and no defending on her part could minimize the teasing on Reggies part, leading to Julies cheeks heating up. She didn't know if it came from the embarrassment alone or just because someone besides herself caught her crushing on her bandmate. It was one thing to have that nagging thought on her mind and another to have it displayed like that, it made it more real being pronounced from Reggie like that.

No talking about how pretty she found the shirt when she picked it up in the loft could distract from the real reason she choose the outfit and Reggie damn well knew it too. No matter how often Reggie failed to see social cues, even he could see the sparks in Julies eyes whenever she locked eyes with Luke. As he said it once. _They ooze chemistry _.__

__But tonight he promised not to talk about people named Luke or sleeveless shirts or tousled hair, he was pretty sure Julie thought about it regardless, no need for him to chime in._ _

__It was fun at first teasing her about it, he never had a sibling before, unfortunately being the only child (or should he be glad?), with whom he could talk about crushes. Yes, he had his friends but it was different when the subject _was _one of his bandmates.___ _

____“Julie?”_ _ _ _

____“Hm?” Julie said absent-mindedly, her attention still on the series they were currently watching._ _ _ _

____“You know, I still don't get how you can look at Luke and think 'oh my god I wanna hold his hands'.” Reggie tried to imitate Julies higher voice, failing more than a little._ _ _ _

____Julie groaned in a pillow she held in front of her face, simultaneously using it to hide. “First of all, was that supposed to be my voice? Second, you promised!” She smacked Reggie scandalized on his arm but it was just the pillow, not that there was real seriousness behind Julies attempt to hurt him. The guys being corporal most of the time to her, did bring some advances._ _ _ _

____“I'm sorry!” He was really not. “I just don't get it. Okay yes, he's good looking but that good looking? Sure, when we were still in school more girls looked after him than Alex and me, but maybe it's just because I know him all my life and know how much of a dork he is. Did you see him eat once? It can get disgusting, this guy doesn't know what table manners are-”_ _ _ _

____“Reggie.” Julie interrupted his waterfall of words. Mostly because they agreed not to talk about it in the first place but also because Reggie would go on and on for hours when not stopped. “I don't know if you forgot or discovered something and didn't tell me, but you can't eat. Not anymore. So that concern is out the window. And I already told you what I like about him. Can we drop it?”_ _ _ _

____She wasn't really angry with him. With Carlos she couldn't talk about it, he was too young, he wouldn't get it. Alex was always saying how cute it was and would start hinting at Luke to make a move, which Julie would like to decide for herself when to do something about this. But with Reggie she could talk and gush about boys (especially Luke) and not feel insecure or awkward about it. She loved that about him._ _ _ _

____Reggie turned on his side, to face Julie instead of the laptop, the episode long forgotten anyway, with the current matter ghosting around in his head. “Yeah, sure, sorry for bringing it up. It's just maybe I can't understand because I didn't experience it yet? Alex has Willie and I'm pretty sure they would get married next year if they could and I know Luke had a crush before and talked about it with us but I...I don't know, it's dumb, sorry.” Because he was looking downwards, Julie couldn't see if Reggie really was that self conscious about it or just too shy to look her right in the eyes._ _ _ _

____“There surely is a ghost girl out there somewhere for you. Try it Alex way and walk along the streets and let yourself be taken by surprise. And until then you can tease me and make fun of me as much as you like.” Julie hoped to cheer up Reggie with that. What else was she supposed to say? She could hardly conjure a ghost musician. Well, technically she did and even got three. She was really lucky. “Come on, let's finish this season of friends. I want to know what's happening with Monica and Chandler.”_ _ _ _

____Reggie perked up again. “I hope they get together. They are way better than Ross and Rachel anyway. London looks so nice, I could take a vacation. Maybe we could see the queen, I bet she's nice.”_ _ _ _

____Julie let Reggie talk, while having his head on her shoulder, happy to have him in his life. Now she didn't only had a younger brother but also and older one with whom she could share secrets and not so secret crushes._ _ _ _

____Sleep overs with Reggie were always fun. Julie would eat sweet snacks while Reggie longingly looked at them from where he sat and together they would watch whatever series they could find until they fell asleep. That way they binged through so many seasons and Julie could finally keep up with Flynn, where that girl got the time to watch all that, she would like to know._ _ _ _

____Later when Ray and Carlos were back from the match, Carlos was practically vibrating with left over energy, just like Julie and the band did when ending a gig. He was hopping through the house, repeating everything that happened, that he almost caught a ball, how his team won and just how cool it was. He then asked his dad when the next match would be and that he couldn't wait for it, he was already excited._ _ _ _

____When Ray finally managed to bring his son to bed, himself more than exhausted he caught Reggie lounging on the couch, going through their DVD collection._ _ _ _

____“Hey, weren't you and Julie in the middle of a sleep over?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah, just wanted to say hi.” Reggie gave a little wave. He wasn't completely used to the fact that Ray could finally see him. No more one sided conversations, now he could actually talk to the man who was more like a father to him than his own dad ever was. Not that he was ready to admit that in front of Ray. Even though said man already suspected something was up and gave him a little smile now. “And I needed a pause before Julie and I start with the movie, I'm pretty sure it will end up with us crying.” He held up Titanic in one hand to show Ray._ _ _ _

____“I'll bring more tissues if you need, and no loud crying after midnight.” He said with a pointed finger when Reggie was already climbing up the stars to not let Julie waiting any longer._ _ _ _

____“We will try.” Reggie replied. When he walked through the door, not fully registered yet that he could open them now like a normal person, Julie was still on the bed, texting someone. Reggie was amazed at the speed her fingers had flying over the screen._ _ _ _

____“Can't get enough of Luke?” He gave her sheepish grin and threw the DVD on the bed before letting himself fall beside Julie._ _ _ _

____“Haha, you're so funny.” Julie gave him an expressive eye roll. “Flynn texted me, you know that meme were they are like 'everyone has a gay cousin'? Flynn is flipping out because she realized she doesn't have a gay cousin and now she's spiralling and questioning every encounter she had with a girl so far.” Julie showed him the amount of messages that were popping up on her phone and Flynn was still typing._ _ _ _

____Reggie didn't understand everything Julie just said but he knew how Flynn must be feeling right now. “I don't know what a miem is and what that has to do with being gay but maybe she should talk with Alex. He had the exact same panic when he was 13.”_ _ _ _

____Julie nodded her head. “Good idea. Will ask him tomorrow. I think Flynn calmed down for now. She send greetings.”_ _ _ _

____“Uh, send her that alien emoji, she will understand.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay....” Julie didn't questioned it and just send the message. Discarding her phone to not get interrupted a second time, she faced Reggie, clasping her hands together. “Are you ready to get your heart ripped out?”_ _ _ _

____“Probably not. Can't wrap my head around that James Cameron made the coolest movie ever, Terminator, and then does a heart wrenching story about the sinking of the titanic. Where's the action?”_ _ _ _

____“Don't worry, you won't get bored.” She said and scooted further up the bed, patting the space beside her and reaching for her laptop, starting the film soon after._ _ _ _

____Reggie could admit that it wasn't boring him, but at the same time his hands needed something to play with. He decided to braid Julies hair, which took some time, he had to start several times over, distracted from Kate Winslet's acting._ _ _ _

____“Where did you learn to braid? Don't tell me one of you guys had long hair once.” She would so need photos as proof. Her bets were on Alex or Luke._ _ _ _

____Re chuckled sweetly. “No, Alex sister liked to watch us practice and I loved to make her hair. It's relaxing and I can practice the agility of my fingers.”_ _ _ _

____Julie wasn't sure if she should talk behind Alex back about his family with Reggie, so she didn't ask further and only let out an “Ah” to let Reggie know she understood. She never imagined the boys with kids, besides Reggie they weren't interacting much with her brother Carlos, always something else on their minds._ _ _ _

____Right when Reggie finished the braid and decorated it with some butterfly hair clips he found laying around, the famous scene between Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet started where they are on deck and standing on the railing. “Come on Reggie, we have to do that. It's a rule to mimic that scene.” Julie was already standing up on her bed, a bit wobbly on her feet, but raising her arms, waiting for Reggie to stand behind her._ _ _ _

____“Do we have to sing too?” Reggie made fun, but regretted it as soon as the movie started to get sad and the first tears gathered in his eyes. Julie was already full on crying, not holding back._ _ _ _

____“Julie? Why are we watching this again?” Reggie asked when Kate was laying on the piece of wood and Reggie realized Leonardo DiCaprio would not survive, which send a new wave of tears. Him and Julie were holding on to each other, needing the support to be able to finish the movie._ _ _ _

____When the credits rolled they were still hugging and more than a few tissues were laying around the bed. A knocking on her door made them look up. Carlos opened it and came inside._ _ _ _

____“Are you two finished soon? I can't sleep with that ugly sobbing right next door.” The Dr. Strange pyjama he was wearing just underlined his adorableness and Julie couldn't take her brother serious at all. Since when was bed curfew and sleep significant to him anyway?_ _ _ _

____“You don't understand Carlos, they loved each other.” Reggie said and buried his head in Julies shoulder, who started patting his head and nodded along to the statement._ _ _ _

____“Sure.” Carlos looked at them like they were crazy and slowly walked backwards, closing the door in the process._ _ _ _

____When they finally stopped the stream of tears and tidied up enough so it didn't look like someone was sick in bed, they were both ready to sleep._ _ _ _

____Julie caught a glance of her braid in the mirror and ran her fingers over it, examining the butterflies. An idea came to her mind. “I already know what to watch at the next sleep over. It's a movie called Tangled, and then we can go back to all the other Disney movies you have missed out on.”_ _ _ _


End file.
